Twist of Fate
by underc0vergirl
Summary: What happens when Addison discovers a shocking surprise? What if things between Violet and Pete aren't so great and push her to leave again? *DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS* * Rated M for future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the floor of her bathroom staring at the little pink plus sign on the white stick she held in her hand. She was pregnant, she and Sam had broken up a few weeks ago and she was almost positive that the baby wasn't his. It was another man's who she had let go because she thought that's what was best.

She got off the floor, placed the test on the counter, and washed her hands. She walked into the bathroom and put on the outfit she had picked out the night before. She walked down to the kitchen, filled her travel coffee cup, and turned off the coffee maker. She grabbed her coffee mug and her purse, locked up the door behind her then got into her car. She walked into the office and found that no one was here yet. She found the files she was working on the day before in a pile on her desk; she sat down and began to look through them. A half an hour passed and she heard the ding of the elevator; she didn't look up to see who it was she just kept working.

Naomi entered her office a few minutes later.

"**Hey Nae."**

"**I'm exhausted I was up all night with Olivia, because Maya goes back to school today and I didn't want her to be exhausted on her first day back but I was able to get in early to get a break before my patients today! But why are you here so early?"**

"**Sit down, because I about to drop something big and I need your help."**

Naomi's eyes widen as Addison spoke.

"**Addie, what's going on?"**

"**Nae, I'm pregnant."**

"**Addie, please tell me it's not Sam's."**

"**Awe, Nae it's not Sam's; I promise...it can't be."**

"**Then who?"**

"**I'm pretty sure it's Pete's but I need you to do an ultrasound, to see how far along I am. I mean I guess there is a chance it could be Sam's but it's more likely Pete's."**

"**Well, let's get you to ultrasound now; I'll go set up in Exam Room Two, meet me in five."**

"**Thanks, Nae."**

Five minutes later Addison found herself lying on an exam table with her shirt pulled up. She had never been so nervous in her life, she was about to find out who was the father of her baby. Naomi squirted some gel onto Addison slightly raised stomach, and then started moving the wand around. She point out the head, body, legs and arms, although she really didn't have to because Addison could tell.

"**It looks like the baby is around sixteen weeks."**

Naomi could see the smile shining through Addison's eyes but it soon turned to tears.

"**I guess I'm doing this alone, how can I tell Pete I'm having his baby? He just got married, he's happy and they're a family."**

"**Well, if you ask me they are not as happy as they look. All Violet ever does is complain to me when I see her. Lucas did this or Lucas did that, or Lucas wouldn't go to sleep last night."**

"**I guess she didn't know what came with being a Mom. Nae promise me you won't say anything to him."**

"**I won't but you really should tell him, he missed all of this with Lucas; he'd be devastated if he missed it all again."**

"**I will, I'll try when I find the right time."**

Addison wiped the gel off her stomach, while Naomi printed out the ultrasound pictures for her. Naomi tucked them into a folder and handed them to her as if it was a case she needed her to look over. They walked out of the exam room and to their own offices.

**

* * *

**Pete woke up at seven thirty to the sound of his son's cries, he looked over at his wife who threw a pillow over her head trying to ignore it. He shook his head and got up to get Lucas. He walked in to see his little boy sitting up and crying, he was growing up so fast. Sometimes Pete couldn't believe that he had turned one a couple weeks ago.

Pete lifted the little boy from his crib and carried him over to the changing table. Once Lucas had a clean diaper on, they went downstairs in search of breakfast. Pete sat Lucas down in his highchair and gave him a toy to play with while he got his juice cup ready. Pete turned on the coffee pot and started preparing Lucas' oatmeal with smashed bananas. Pete smiled at the thought of his son's favorite breakfast food, it was the first thing Addison had made Lucas and he had ended up loving it despite was Pete thought. Pete couldn't help but think of her, she had played such a huge part in their lives and he could see how upset Lucas had been when she left. Yes Violet was his mother but Addison had played the part so much better, even Lucas could tell that even though he was so young. The thing was Addison wasn't "playing", she wanted to be there with them; sometimes he felt as if Violet was just "playing house" with them because that's what she was supposed to do. Pete felt as if she didn't really want to be there with them.

He shook the thought from his head as he as grabbed his coffee and sat down in front of Lucas and began to feed him. He could hear Violet moving around upstairs, he thought maybe she decided she would take Lucas to daycare today. Violet walked into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee pot.

"**Lucas can you say 'Hi, Mommy'?" **Pete asked him, smiling at Violet.

"**Pete can you take him to daycare today, I'm exhausted I'm going to try and get some more sleep before I head into the office." **Violet said completely ignoring what he had just said and her son.

"**Yeah, sure."**

Pete finished up feeding Lucas, cleaned up the dishes then lifted him from his highchair and went back upstairs to get Lucas ready for the day. As they passed, the room Pete shared with Violet he could see her laying back under the covers; he hurt him to think that she didn't really care about their son. He didn't bother to say anything but it he hurt him that she didn't even care enough about their son to give him a kiss, get up with him in the middle of the night or even take him to daycare. Pete got Lucas changed then placed him in the pack and play so he could get changed because he knew Violet wouldn't appreciate him putting Lucas on their bed because he would wake her.

Pete walked in to Lucas' room see him standing up holding on to the side of the pack and play with a huge grin on his face. Pete picked Lucas up and walked downstairs with him. He poured coffee into a travel mug, then got Lucas' jacket on him and grabbed the diaper bag. Pete decided that he was going to take Lucas to work with him today; he knew his work load was light and he would have the time for Lucas.

**

* * *

**It was a little after noon when Addison finally had a break from patients. She was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat when she heard the pitter patter of little feet coming down the hall. Addison smiled to herself, in almost twenty months from now her baby would be walking and that noise would be filling her hallways. She was so distracted in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps enter the kitchen, but her head snapped up when she heard the thump and cries. She walked out from behind the island and around to the other side she saw Lucas sitting on the floor next to the chair. He looked up at her with his big hazel full of tears and reached his arms up to her. Addison picked his up and noticed the red bump forming on his forehead; he had hit his head on the chair trying to stand up. She grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, then walked into her office and sat on the couch. Lucas laid cuddled up against Addison's chest as she placed the ice pack on his head, he kept reaching up to move to ice pack; Addison tried her best not to laugh.

"**I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to keep it on there so your head doesn't get huge."**

Lucas started whining and really pulling at the ice pack, so Addison finally gave in. She took it off and placed it on the table, she started rubbing circles on his back trying to sooth him.

"**Shh, sweetie its okay; no more ice see," **Addison said raising her empty hands.

Lucas looked up at her then rested his head on her chest. Before she knew it Lucas was asleep on top of her and she was trying herself to fight the sleep but she didn't seem to be winning.

**

* * *

**"**Cooper, Oh my god, where's Lucas I put him down he was playing with his toys when we were talking where did he go? I have to find him."**

"**Pete calm down, he couldn't have got too far he's only a baby it's not like he can drive; someone in the office probably picked him up."**

"**Okay you're right, I'll go this way, and you go that way."**

Pete reached Addison's office and wasn't even going to check to see if Lucas was in there because he knew how much she was hurting when she made the decision to leave them but he saw her on the couch and that wasn't quite like her. He peeked his head in the door as saw Lucas peacefully sleeping on top of Addison; they looked like they belonged together. Violet was never like that with Lucas, she never showed the kind of love for him that Addison did. He decided he would just let them sleep, he knew Addison would find him once Lucas woke up. Before he left he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of them. Pete knew life without Addison would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is my first Private Practice fic, I hope you all like this so far. I have another chapter done so if you like this review and let me know and i'll post it! Btw, I'm pro Pete&Addie and anti-Violet, I can't stand her; so don't yell at me for things that might happen in this story, if you don't like it don't read it. Anyway, I really hope you like it. =] **


	2. Chapter 2

Addison woke to Lucas pulling on her shirt; she looked down at him and smiled. He smiled back at her, he had the cutest little grin on his face; it reminded her so much of Pete.

"**Hey little guy how about we get you something to eat and then get you back to mommy or daddy."**

A few minutes later Addison found herself sitting on the couch in her office feeding Lucas like she had so many times before. It was different before though because before she was in his life all the time and now she only saw him when Pete came down to the office with him to see Violet or when Violet brought him in which was practically never. Addison finished feeding Lucas, wiped his face and hands then walked with him to the kitchen to throw away the garbage from lunch.

Lucas clung to Addison's hip as she carried him around the office, she checked with Cooper who said that Violet didn't come in today so she got on the elevator and went to Pete's floor. She walked down the familiar hall, she smiled thinking back to better times when she and Pete were still together and she would bring Lucas to see his daddy or when she would go to visit them during the day. She reached the door and took a deep breath.

"**Knock Knock, can we come in?"**

Pete looked up, pure shock in his eyes; he was speechless, he knew Addison had Lucas and that she would most likely be bringing Lucas back to him. **"Uhh, yeah come in."**

"**Lucas, it looks like we surprised Daddy, huh. I'm just returning him to you. I hope you weren't worrying too much."**

"**No, I wasn't. I saw you two asleep on your couch you both looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you; plus I knew you would be fine with him you were always so good with him."**

"**Yeah, well I gave him lunch just a hot dog but I figured I'd let you know."**

"**Thanks, Addie I appreciate it."**

"**This is the first time I've had help with him in a while."**

"**Violet really isn't taking well to her motherly duties?"**

"**Nope."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**There's nothing to be sorry for."**

Addison gave one of those smiles that said _I'm sorry anyway_, kissed Lucas's head then walked over to Pete and handed Lucas to him.

"**I'll see you guys later."**

"**Bye Addie."**

Addison turned around and saw Lucas waving bye to her, then she said to Pete,

"**Pete please don't be a stranger. Stop by sometime."**

Addison made her way back down to her floor and into her office. She immediately found herself bored without Lucas there. She checked her schedule, she only had one patient and that wasn't until later in the day; so she went to go talk with the new secretary, who told her that her patient had actually cancelled early and had to reschedule. So Addison went back to her office, packed up for the day and headed home.

Before she made it home Addison found herself stopping at a local baby store, that she and Pete had gone to many times before when they needed stuff for Lucas. She looked around at all the different types of cribs and the different themed bedding, tears filled in her eyes when she thought of all she had to look forward to but had no one to share it with. She blinked back the tears and went to look at gender neutral clothes; she wanted to get a few things. She knew it would still be months until she had the baby but she felt like she had lost four months of shopping time. She picked up a few packs of onesies that would work for a boy or girl and two packs of the cutest bibs she had ever seen. She was so focused on reading the bottle of lotion for stretch marks she had just picked up, that she crashed into another person's cart as she turned into the next aisle.

She look up apologetically and went to say that she was sorry but that did not come out.

"**Hey Pete, Hey Lucas, what are you two up to?"**

"**I just had to pick up some more diapers, wipes and formula. How about you?"**

"**A friend of mine is having a baby so I'm just picking up some things to make a gift basket for her."**

"**That's nice of you."**

"**Well that's what friends do, you know. Alright, well I'll see you around; bye Lucas."**

Pete watched as Addison walked away pushing the cart. He really missed her and he knew Lucas did too. As much as Addison didn't want to replace Violet, she had she had filled the part of Lucas's mother better then Violet did.

"**Addie wait," **Addison stopped in her place when she heard him say her name she turned around and looked at him, **"Come have pizza with us, Lucas misses you and we would love the company."**

"**What about Violet?"**

"**She's at a meeting, come on please; you wouldn't want to disappoint Lucas would you?"**

"**Alright, alright fine; the usual place that we used to go to?"**

"**Yeah, that's the place."**

"**What time?"**

"**How about in a half an hour?"**

"**Sounds good see you there."**

Addison walked into the pizzeria a little late and found Pete and Lucas sitting at a table waiting for her.

"**Hey guys."**

"**Hey, I ordered you water for now because I wasn't sure if you wanted a soda or a drink; so you can order whatever you want when the waitress comes back."**

"**Thank you."**

"**So what do you think you want to eat?"**

"**What are you guys having?"**

"**Pizza, breadsticks and some kind of appetizer."**

"**That sounds good to me, why don't we get one large pie, a half order of garlic breadsticks, a half order of plain breadsticks and what kind of appetizer do you want?"**

"**Why don't we do the pick three appetizers, mozzarella sticks, boneless bbq wings and plain chicken wings for Lucas?"**

"**Sounds good, I'm starving."**

Addison reached for a crayon and began coloring with Lucas as Pete gave their order to the waitress.

Two sodas, a juice, a pizza, breadsticks, three appetizers and two hours later, they found themselves leaving. Addison gave Lucas a hug good bye, thanked Pete for inviting her out with them, then went to her car. She watched in her rear view mirror as Pete got Lucas settled into his seat and then drove off. It killed her to know that her child would probably never have that.

**

* * *

**It was eight o'clock when they had gotten out of dinner, fifteen minutes later Pete found himself turning down his street and then into the driveway. He was worried about getting the third degree about staying out late from Violet but her car wasn't in the driveway when he pulled in. _Someone was out having some fun of her own,_ he thought to himself.

Pete unloaded the bags from the car and then picked Lucas up out of his car seat. He put the bags on the island in the kitchen then carried Lucas up to the bathroom for his bath. A half an hour and a lot of laughs later, Pete was soaking wet as he put a clean, dry and very tired Lucas to bed. Pete jumped into the shower once he knew Lucas was asleep, and then went downstairs to unload the bags from the baby store. He set the coffee pot for the morning, went upstairs checked on Lucas and then went to bed himself.

**

* * *

**

Addison found herself in pajama bottoms and a bra standing in front of the full length mirror in her room, looking at the small baby bump she was getting. She put her hand over it and smiled at the thought of having her own baby in five months. She grabbed the bottle of lotion she had bought early in the day and rubbed some over the bump and her sides; she wasn't showing any signs of stretch marks yet but she didn't want to chance it. Addison put the bottle on her nightstand then grabbed the tank top off the bed that she had picked out for bed. She crawled into bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face as she thought about her day with Pete and Lucas.

* * *

**A/N: here's the second chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story so I really hope a few of you out there are enjoying reading it. Let me know, leave me a review =]**


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since Peter had gone out to dinner with Addison and he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. Things between him and Violet weren't going as well as he had hoped but he wasn't sure he cared anymore. Peter felt like he was a single parent again, even though they were married and supposed to be raising Lucas together he was doing all the work. Peter placed Lucas in his pack and play in their room as he tried to wake Violet.

"**Violet, come on you have to get up."**

"**Can't you just bring him to daycare today, I'm exhausted."**

"**Violet, come on you promised to bring him with you to work today. I have to go to the hospital and the daycare is closed today."**

"**Pete can't you drop him off at the daycare in the hospital."**

"**Seriously Violet, you are his mother and you haven't done a damn thing to show it! I'm leaving for the hospital; don't forget to bring Lucas with you." **

Violet watched as he walked out of the room and then heard the front door slam shut. She couldn't stand it anymore; he treated her like a child and was always leaving her to take care of Lucas. She got up, walked into the bathroom as she heard Lucas cry. Violet turned on the shower and jumped in trying to drown out the sounds of his cries. By the time she was out and dressed he had cried himself to sleep.

She walked into the nursery and filled a diaper bag with diapers, wipes, a few extra changes of clothes, bibs, pacifiers, and a few bottles. Violet walked down the steps into the kitchen, she grabbed Lucas lunch bag that they usually used for daycare and filled it with a can of formula, bottle of juice, some snacks and lunch. She laid the bags by the door then grabbed Lucas's jacket and car seat and headed up the stairs. Violet picked up the sleeping little boy and put his jacket on him and snapped him into his car seat. She walked back down the steps; set the car seat down threw on her own jacket, and then grabbed her purse, Lucas's bags and the car seat where Lucas slept peacefully.

Violet drove to the office and had Lucas settled in his car seat in the stroller before he started crying at the top of his lungs. She walked into the office trying to ignore the sound.

* * *

Addison walked out into the lobby of the office trying to find out where the screaming was coming from, and that's when she saw Violet who looked like she was going crazy.

"**Hey, Violet what's wrong with Lucas?"**

**"He won't stop crying, I can't get him back to sleep and I have to see a client. When does your first client come in?"**

"**I don't have any today; I left it open for emergencies and paper work but there is none of either." **

"**Would you be able to watch him for a bit? I know I'm asking a lot but I can't take him into a session like this. His pack and play is in Pete's office. I'll have Cooper bring it down for you."**

"**Sure, why not."**

"**Thank you so much Addison."**

Addison took Lucas's diaper and lunch bag from Violet and then pushed Lucas into her office. She unbuckled him from the car seat and took his jacket off. She checked his diaper just in case but she was pretty sure that Lucas was crying because he was hungry; he had many different cries and Addison always knew the difference between them. She grabbed a bottle and formula out of the diaper bag and prepared a bottle. She sat Lucas down in the pack and play that Cooper had just brought down to her, gave him a bottle and then went into the kitchen to make him some oatmeal with bananas. Addison finished feeding Lucas, changed him and then sat down with him on the couch. She smiled at him as she held him in her arms watching him try to fight off sleep.

Before she knew, she was waking up and it was one o'clock. She looked down at Lucas who was smiling up at her.

"**Hey little guy, how come you didn't wake me."**

Lucas got shy as she talking to him and he buried his head into her chest trying to hide.

"**Okay, little guy why don't we go see what your mom is up to?"**

Addison walked with Lucas down to Violet's office that she saw was unoccupied, so she went to the office next door to see if Cooper knew where she was.

"**Hey Cooper."**

"**Hey, why do you have Lucas?"**

"**Violet asked me to watch him since she had a load of patients today and I had none."**

"**She cancelled all her patient and left hours ago."**

"**Do you know where she is?"**

"**No, she didn't tell you?"**

"**Does it look like she told me?"**

"**Sorry."**

"**It's okay, I guess I'll try calling her."**

Ten minutes later and she still couldn't get through to Violet. The first two times the phone rang once and then went to voicemail, she must have hit the ignore button. The last two times it went straight to voicemail. She left a message but didn't get her hopes up that she would get a call back. Addison tried Pete next but it went straight to voicemail, she forgot that he was at the hospital.

After several failed attempted to contact Violet and Pete, she got all of Lucas's stuff together, put his jacket on and left the office for the day. She stopped at her own house first before going over to Pete's. She went upstairs to her room and put Lucas's on the bed with some toys while she changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed a small over night bag from her closet and filled it with pajamas, an extra outfit, hair brush, and toothbrush; she wanted to make sure she had some stuff just incase. Addison loaded Lucas back into the car with her stuff then drove to Pete's and let herself and Lucas in, thank god she still had a key.

An hour or so later, she tried Pete and Violet again with still no answer. As she sat with Lucas in the living room giving him his snack memories came flooding back of the way things used to be. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them back not wanting to cry.

* * *

Four o'clock came around and Pete finally had a break from all the work at the hospital. He turned his cell phone back on, and then realized it was dead. He went to find a pay phone and called Violet but there was no answer; he figured she was probably still seeing patients. It wasn't more than ten minutes into his break when Charlotte King came barging into the break room, telling him that he was needed once again.

* * *

It was around dinner time and she still hadn't heard from Pete or Violet. So she made dinner for Lucas and herself. Once they were done eating she set Lucas up in front of the television with the Wiggles. She cleaned up dinner, and then joined Lucas on the couch. He immediately crawled into her lap and cuddled up with her. She noticed after twenty minutes or so that he kept chewing on his fingers so she turned him around to face her. She looked inside his mouth and instantly saw the spot where a tooth was trying to break through. Addison picked up Lucas and went to go get a teething ring from the freezer. There was one but it wasn't totally frozen so she decided to give him a bath in hopes that the teething ring would be frozen by the time she was done.

Half an hour later, she placed a clean dry Lucas in his crib and went to go get herself changed into more comfortable clothes. After putting on a large t-shirt and shorts, she returned to his room to fins a tear stained faced Lucas crying for his "momma". She reached for him and picked him up, he stopped crying and buried his face into her chest and said _momma_. He looked up at her with the biggest grin on his face as he held on tightly to her.

Addison walked back downstairs with Lucas, grabbed his teething ring from the freezer and laid down with him on the couch. She laid stretched out on the couch with Lucas chewing on his teething ring snuggled on top of her.

* * *

It was almost ten when Pete pulled down his street. He had almost decided to stay at the hospital overnight so he didn't have to deal with Violet, but he really missed Lucas so he decided against it. But it wasn't Violet's car he saw when he pulled into his driveway it was Addison's. Worry flooded over him, was something wrong with Violet or Lucas?

He threw the car into park and ran to the front door. When he entered the house, he was greeted with the beautiful picture of his son with the woman he loved; too bad she wasn't the woman he was married to. He took out his camera and snapped a quick picture forgetting that the flash was on. He watched as Addison wiped her eyes then moved the teething ring to the coffee table beside the couch.

"**Hey sleepy head."**

"**Hey Pete, you're home late. I tried calling you to let you know I had Lucas but it went to voicemail each time."**

"**Sorry, my phone died. Where's Violet?"**

Addison preceded to tell him what had happened earlier that morning at the practice and how she hadn't been able to get in touch with Violet since.

"**I'm sorry she put you in this position you must have better things to do then lay on the couch with a teething toddler and watch the Wiggles," **he said gesturing at the television.

"**It's fine Pete, plus I had fun; I've really missed Lucas."**

"**Here why don't you hand him to me and I'll go put him to bed."**

Addison kissed his head then handed Lucas over to Pete. The little boy stirred, then realized he had been passed to someone else and started crying for his "momma". Lucas was reaching out for Addison, so she sat up and Pete handed him back to her. Lucas snuggled into Addison and was instantly calmed.

"**I'll go put him to bed. Why don't you put his teething ring in the freezer?"**

"**Okay, thank you Addie."**

Ten minutes later Addison walked into the kitchen to find Pete with a confused look on his face.

"**What's wrong Pete?"**

"**Why are there frozen washcloths in my freezer?"**

"**They are frozen with juice for Lucas, another option to teething rings. Sorry if I ruined your washcloths. I'm going to get going."**

Pete followed her and grabbed her arm before she made it to the door. He pulled her in close, kissed her soft and slowly and then said,

"**Stay."**

She looked up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Addison could feel his hands moving down her butt to her thighs, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pete walked them over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. His hands moved all over her body as they kissed and then went under her shirt. He started to caress her stomach like he had so many times before but it was different this time, it felt different he thought. Pete knew he was right when Addison broke the kiss.

"**Addie, I don't want to say anything because the worse time to bring up a woman's weight is before you're about to make love but its not like you to put on weight. Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine."**

"**I know you better then that, there's something you're not telling me. Please tell me, everything will be okay."**

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**Is it mine?"**

Addison looked down as he asked the question and he immediately knew that it was indeed his baby. Pete pulled her in close and started rubbing circles on her back.

"**Baby, I love you."**

Addison looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said,

"**I love you too."**

Pete stood up and carried her into the guest bedroom. He laid her down then slid into bed beside her. They fell asleep like that together, Addison wrapped in Pete's arms; one around her and one resting on her stomach as if to protect her and their baby.

* * *

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when I will have time to post more, hopefully very soon but tomorrow is Christmas Eve and that's a pretty big day for me since I'm Italian. Christmas Eve is as big of a deal as Christmas is, so I have lots to do tomorrow hopefully I will be able to post in a few days.

Leave reviews, they inspire. =]


	4. Chapter 4

Merry almost Christmas! So I had some freetime today and I wrote this up, I wanted to post it before I left for my Christmas Eve events! It's shorter than usual but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Pete woke with a smile on his face and reached to pull Addison close to him but when he reached for her he realized she was gone. Pete reached for his phone, dialed her cell number but it went straight to voice mail. Pete shouted something that wasn't understandable and then threw his phone at the wall.

"**So what did the phone do to you?"**

Pete turned and looked towards the doorway to see Addison standing there with Lucas in her arms. He should his head to say nothing. Addison climbed into bed beside him, placing Lucas with his bottle between them.

"**So what exactly did the phone do, that you threw it at the wall?"**

"**I thought you left; I thought you changed your mine. I called your phone and it went straight to voicemail."**

"**Pete, I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye and my cell phone died last night because I forgot to bring my charger with me."**

"**I know I don't know what I was thinking."**

"**It's eight o'clock I have a doctor's appointment at ten; a check up for the baby. You can come if you want."**

"**Of course I want to come."**

"**Okay, how about you get in the shower, I'll get Lucas ready and make breakfast and then you can finish feeding him when you're done then I'll get in the shower?"**

"**Well, it looks like he's sleeping. So how about instead, I go put him in his crib and meet your beautiful self in the shower."**

"**Okay."**

Pete laid Lucas in his crib and then walked into the bathroom, thinking he was the luckiest man in the world. He got into the shower with Addison; they made out for what seemed like days and then took turns washing each other. They got out of the shower and both got changed. Pete walked out of the bathroom and didn't see Addison in the bedroom. He walked down the hall and stopped at the door of the nursery. He stood in the doorway and watched Addison interacting with Lucas. She was changing him and just talking to him, making him laugh. Pete walked over to Addison and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered _I love you_ in her ear. She picked Lucas up off of the changing table, then turned around and placed a kiss on Pete's lips. _I love you too_ she whispered back.

Before they knew it they were pulling into the parking lot of the doctor's office. Originally Addison was going to have Naomi as her doctor but they were like family and decided it was best to get another doctor just in case of any problems during the pregnancy or delivery. They sat together in the waiting room holding hands and Lucas was snuggled up in Addison's lap. To anyone on the outside watching they looked like the picture perfect family. Little did anyone know the problems they had been through just to be with each other.

"**I called a lawyer while I was parking the car."**

"**Why?"**

"**To see how long it would take to get a divorce from Violet. I want to be with you, Lucas and our son or daughter."**

"**Don't you think she'll fight you for custody?"**

"**Yeah, but she just up and left him with you. What kind of judge is going to grant her full or partial custody?"**

"**I guess you're right."**

"**Don't worry about anything."**

Addison smiled up at him, and then leaned in for a kiss. Not long after their conversation they were called in. The nurse asked a few questions, normal for any new patient information. Five minutes later then doctor came in and started the ultrasound. She pointed out the heartbeat and said that the baby looked to be developing normally for a baby of almost eighteen weeks. She printed out a few copies of the ultrasound picture for them and took them that the secretary at the front desk would help them to schedule their next appointment. After making another appointment, they got in the car and drove to the grocery store to pick up stuff for the week. Before going back to Pete's they stopped at Addison's place to pick up some things she would need from her place.

**

* * *

**

**One Month Later…**

It had been a month since Violet had left behind her family and everything had fallen into place for Addison and Pete. Two weeks after Violet had left Addison was wearing Pete's ring. They hadn't started making wedding plans because no one could find Violet for her to sign the papers. Addison knew that Pete had a private investigator out looking for her and that he had sent out paperwork to various locations when he thought he had found out where she was staying. She didn't keep her hopes up that a set of paper work would be returned soon but she hoped that it would before she had their baby.

Addison sat on the floor in the living room playing with Lucas, waiting for Pete to get home from the paint store. They had found out a few days before that they would be having another little boy. They were both overjoyed with the news and decided to start the nursery. Addison didn't want Lucas to be left out so she had bought him a new bedding set and the décor to go with it, so along with painting the nursery they were going to repaint Lucas's room to give him a more grown up looking room. Addison was lost in watching Lucas playing, that when the door bell rang she was startled.

Addison picked up Lucas and walked over to the door. On the other side was a man in a FedEx uniform.

"**Miss, can you please sign for this?"**

"**Yes, of course."**

Addison scribbled her name on the tablet and then was handed a small eight by ten package. She shut the door, and then walked over to the couch. Addison ripped open the package, she began to skim the paper work and as she flipped to the second page there were signatures. She picked up the next packet of papers and flipped to the last paper, which was also signed.

* * *

Pete was so excited, for the arrival of his second son; he couldn't help but be the proud father that he was. He parked the car in the driveway and grabbed two of the four cans of paint. He walked in the house and glanced over at Addison on the couch and saw tears running down her face. He put the cans down and rushed over to her.

"**Baby, what's wrong? Is something wrong with you, or Lucas? Is the baby okay?"**

"**Everything's perfect," **she said as she handed him the two packets of paperwork. She watched as his eyes widen and a smiled formed upon his face.

"**She signed both? She signed the divorce papers but she signed the custody papers too? She signed away all rights to Lucas. I can't believe it."**

"**Me either, hence the tears; I've never been so happy in my life Pete. I love you guys so much, I was scared that this would be a big battle and that I would lose you two. I don't know what I would do if that happened."**

Pete sat down on the couch beside Addison and Lucas pulling them into his arms.

"**I love you two so much."**

**

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a lot shorter I know but I wanted to post once more before Christmas and things got crazy.

Next Chapter: What's next for the happy family? Will everything work in their favor? Will Violet stay away, even though she signed those papers?

Leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy =]

* * *

Although she no longer had any contact with Pete or most of the other people at the practice, she didn't cut off Cooper completely. Yeah she hadn't talked to him since the day she had left, and a month did pass by but she had decided to pick up the phone to let him know she was okay. What she found out in return was enough to send her phone flying into the wall. She expected it to be in more than the four pieces it broke into. If she had known that Pete and Addison were living together since she left, she would have never signed the divorce or custody papers. She had just felt bad that she had up and left them for the second time, she never expected to learn that Pete was back in Addison's arms. Violet didn't even know that Sam and Addison had broken up.

Violet was full of anger and rage, she left the apartment building she had been staying in and began the drive back to the home she shared with her ex-husband. She was going to make them wish they had never taken her son away from her.

* * *

Addison sat at her desk in the practice staring at a picture of Pete and Lucas, she smiled just at the thought that they were hers and they were a family.

"**Well you look really happy today. What are you thinking about?" **Pete said staring at Addison from the door to her office.

"**You and Lucas, and how happy I am that we're a family. I made such a huge mistake letting you guys go the first time but I did it because I thought that's what was best for Lucas."**

"**Addie, you and me; that's what's best for Lucas."**

"**I know, now quit hogging him and hand him over to me."**

Pete walked over to Addison and handed Lucas to her before Lucas jumped out of his arms and into Addison's. Pete smiled looking at his fiancé, their son, and her ever growing stomach that held their unborn son. He had never seen Addison so happy she had that glow to her that woman get when they are pregnant but he had never seen a woman as beautiful as she was.

"**How did I ever get so lucky to end up with a woman as beautiful as you?"**

"**Stop, you're just saying that."**

"**No I'm not, you're gorgeous I've never seen someone as beautiful as you, both inside and out."**

"**You're such a sweet talker, what do you want?"**

"**Nothing, I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how happy I am to have you in my life."**

Addison smiled at his statement and said, **"I love you too. How about I call the sitter see if she can watch Lucas tomorrow night and we'll have a nice date? We won't be able to do things like that once the second one gets here."**

"**Sounds good to me."**

Pete reached to take Lucas and he took him from Addison's arms, Lucas's cries filled the office as Pete was walking towards the door. Addison got up from her desk and walked over to them, Lucas was reaching out for her. The second she took Lucas from Pete, there was a grin stretching across Lucas's face.

"**Well, I guess we know who he likes better? Huh."**

"**Pete, no don't say that. You're his daddy he loves you, it's probably just that the last time I handed him over to you. I walked out that door and out of your lives, I think that's the connection he is making and I hate that. All we can do is show him that I'm here for good, the office just isn't the place for that though."**

"**I know, I was just kidding honey. I love that he wants you and wants you to hold him. I love it that he loves you because you're his mommy."**

"**Well, I love him. How about I keep him down here with me, I only have one more patient today and it's a new patient so it's just paperwork; he'll be fine here."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yeah, you go finish up with your patients. Then call me when you're done, I'll get him ready to leave and then we can go get take out bring it home and the three of us can snuggle up on the couch and watch something. Probably just The Wiggles because that's what Lucas has been watching non-stop lately but that's fine because we're spending time as a family."**

"**You're amazing, you know that right?"**

"**I try."**

Pete kissed the top of Lucas's head, and then gave Addison a quick kiss before heading back to his office.

* * *

Violet had been driving for an hour and a half and she finally reached Santa Monica. She drove around town, she checked the parking lot of the practice and saw Pete's car there. Violet didn't bother looking for Addison's because they were probably car pooling. She drove to the nearest restaurant and decided to eat something besides she decided she would wait until they were home for her to make her move. Violet hoped everything would go her way the first time so she wouldn't need to resort to her second plan.

**

* * *

**

Addison sat Lucas in his pack and play and then went to bring her last patient of the day into her office. She greeted the young woman in the waiting area and brought her to the office.

"**You can have seat, then we can start and you can tell me what exactly brings you here. But before we start I'm obligated to tell you that my son is in his pack and play and if you're not comfortable with that I can find someone to watch him but he shouldn't be a problem."**

"**Thank you and he's fine. He's so cute."**

"**Thank you. Okay so would you like to tell me why exactly you are here?"**

"**I just found out I was pregnant, I'm new to the area and I heard that you are the best. I had an abortion when I was nineteen. That was about five years ago. A year ago I had a miscarriage; it devastated me as well as my fiancé. We were married shortly after and we've been trying since to get pregnant, now that we are I want to do everything possible to make sure we don't lose this baby."**

"**Okay, well it looks like you came to the right place. Let's just go through my new patient questionnaire and then I will get you the paperwork you have to fill out. How does that sound?"**

"**That sounds really good. Thank you so much Dr. Montgomery." **

"**No problem."**

Addison finished going through the questions with her new patient and gave her paperwork to fill out. She was just waiting for her finish it, so she could do an ultrasound to check on the baby.

"**Momma," **Lucas said standing up in his pack and play. Addison looked over at him, he crouched down then popped back up; it was kind of like he was playing peek-a-boo. He looked at her with a grin across his face, waved at her and once again said, **"Momma"**.

Addison picked up her son and cradled him in her arms but it was time for her to get back to her newest patient. So she called Cooper and thankfully he agreed to sit with Lucas while she gave her new patient an ultrasound. Before long Addison was done for the day and getting Lucas ready to go home. A knock on the door made Addison glance up quick, then when she looked back up again a smile formed on her lips because Pete was standing in the doorway of her office.

"**Ready to go, beautiful?"**

"**Yes, so is Lucas."**

"**Good, here let me take him so you're not carrying everything."**

They walked out together; hand in hand unaware that someone was watching them. Addison stayed in the car with Lucas, while Pete ran in and got their food; shortly after they had arrived home. Addison carried Lucas in while Pete brought in the food, Lucas's diaper bag and Addison's work bag. Addison had Lucas out of his coat, cleaned up and in his high chair in record time. She was looking around for her purse, while Pete was taking the food out but couldn't seem to find it. Addison walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and said,

"**Baby, you didn't by any chance happen to grab my purse did you?"**

"**No, I forgot to."**

"**It's alright, I'll go get it."**

"**No, you sit down, eat and feed Lucas. I'll go get your bag."**

"**You sure?"**

"**I'm positive."**

"**Thank you."**

* * *

Violet was about to drive away from the house where she once lived with her husband and son until she looked up and saw the door open. She saw that it was Pete, she jumped out of her car and ran up to talk to him.

"**Pete, I really need to talk to you."**

"**There's nothing to say."**

"**There's a lot to say. I made a mistake, actually I made lots of mistakes. I regret signing those papers so much. I love you and I Lucas so much, will you place give me a second chance? I want to be with the two of you. Me and you, we make sense. Don't you see we're a family. I love us together as a family. Please."**

"**I'm sorry but marrying you was a huge mistake, I loved Addison, I still love Addison and always will. There's no us anymore, there never really was an us and never will be. You messed up and I really don't care. Don't come back around here or show your face here again."**

Violet stood there in the driveway stunned and watched as Pete walked back into the house. A smile formed across her face as she though, _he'll be sorry that he did that._

_

* * *

_

A/N's: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next Chapter: What does Violet try next? Will it hurt Pete and Addison's relationship or bring them closer together? How is Lucas affected?

Leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update, its been a rough few months. I've been sick, they aren't sure what's wrong with me and I go to a specialist next week. Its been hard trying to get back into the swing of things. Again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated.

* * *

Addison and Pete started their day like any normal day, not knowing at the end of the day of the day their lives' would be changed. Pete went off to work saying goodbye to Addison and Lucas as he left the house. It was a Friday which meant Addison was off and home with Lucas and they had gotten a little routine down.

Addison sat feeding Lucas, thinking about what the day would bring and thinking that she could be so happy doing this the rest of her life.

"Mama."

Lucas' soft voice snapped her back into reality.

"Hi baby."

Addison finished feeding Lucas, cleaned up the kitchen then headed upstairs with Lucas to get ready for the day. Addison gave Lucas a bath then put him in a comfortable outfit for the day. She picked Lucas back up, grabbed a few toys and then walked into her bedroom. Addison shut the door then placed Lucas on the floor with toys to play with while she got dressed for the day. Addison walked out of the huge walk in closet she shared with Pete and walked over to her vanity. She released her hair from the clip that held it on the top of her head. Addison turned on her straightener and waited for it to heat up. While she waited she watched Lucas through the mirror in front of her as he sat happily on the floor and played behind her.

Addison finished straightening her hair she looked up and glanced in the mirror. She quickly turned her head to see that Lucas was no longer playing with his toys. As she went to get up, she felt a tugging on her jeans. She looked down to see Lucas pulling himself up into a standing position, smiling up at her.

"Mama."

"Hey little man, Mommy loves you so much. How about we go to the park."

Addison grabbed the diaper bad and her purse then left the house. She got Lucas settled in his car seat and placed the bags on the seat next to him. Before she knew it, she was pulling into the parking lot for the park. In no time she had Lucas in his stroller and the bags in the storage space in the stroller.

They left the park around twelve and Addison decided to stop at the local deli to get sandwiches for her and Pete and chicken fingers for Lucas. Addison decided that she and Lucas would surprise Pete at work. Soon enough, they were pulling into the office parking lot. Addison put the food into the baby bag, and then grabbed it along with her purse. She unstrapped Lucas from his car seat, picked him up then shut and locked the car.

Addison got in the elevator and headed up to the fifth floor. She stopped in to see Nae and asked if she knew if Pete was busy. Naomi told her that he was just in his office doing some paperwork.

"Thanks, Nae..See you later."

Addison knocked on Pete's closed office door then walked in.

"Hey Babe."

"Addie, what are you guys doing here?"

"We missed you and figured we would come say hi and bring you some lunch. Here take Lucus and I'll get lunch out."

"Come here Lucas. Addie, have I told you how amazing you are? Because you are freakin' amazing."

"Yes, but it's nice to hear. I love you."

Pete leaned in and kissed her then said, "I love you" back to her.

"Enough save that for tonight, we are going out. Let's eat."

Addison got out their food and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She laid everything out then sat down next to Pete and Lucas on the couch. Addison handed Pete his sandwich and started breaking up Lucas's chicken fingers she place some on the chicken on a napkin in front of him on the couch. They finished eating a half an hour later, Addison cleaned up their mess while Pete changed Lucas. Pete handed the sleepy and very cranky little boy to Addison.

"Thanks for stopping by with lunch, Addie. I'll see you tonight."

"Don't be late, otherwise I'm going to have to find myself another date."

"Don't worry I'll be there."

* * *

Addison was running around the house a nervous mess, trying to make sure she had everything ready for the babysitter. It was a teenager Nae had recommended that Maya sometimes used when Naomi or Sam couldn't watch Olivia. The door bell rang and Pete walked over to the door shaking his head he opened it and invited the young girl in, she had to be at least twenty.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse my fiancé she's nervous about leaving him for the night. I keep telling her its only for a few hours but she's nervous. Oh, I'm Pete by the way. You watch Olivia right?"

"Yes, I'm Ally. I watch Olivia for Maya a few times a month. Don't worry Lucas will be fine, you can even call me every half an hour if you want to check."

Addison came walking down the stairs, carrying Lucas and walked over to Pete and Ally.

"Hi, I'm Addison I see you've met Pete, this is our son Lucas. Lucas say hi."

Lucas buried his head into Addison's chest.

"He's just a little shy. Here Lucas go to Daddy, so I can show Ally around."

Addison showed Ally around the house, she brought her to the nursery where Lucas was still sleeping until they had a chance to get his new bedroom ready. She showed her the list of emergency contacts and then placed it on the fridge.

"Okay, I guess that's it. Here's the house phone I'll probably call a few times, it's the first time we are leaving him with someone that's not a friend."

"It's fine and trust me he'll be fine, but I'll keep the phone close and don't hesitate to call as much as you want but try to enjoy your night out."

"Okay, thank you let me just go say bye and then we are out of here."

Addison walked over to where Lucas was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with his toys. She picked him up gave him a kiss and a hug then placed him back on the floor to play. Addison grabbed her jacket and purse, then let Pete usher her out of the house.

* * *

"Addison, put the phone away you called when we got here."

"But that was a half an hour ago, I promise last call then I'm all yours."

"Fine, last call."

"Thank you."

Addison got up and walked over to the bathroom to make the phone call. Just like the one before, Ally assured her that Lucas was fine at the moment; he was currently having a snack in his highchair. Addison got off the phone feeling very good about having left Lucas in Ally's care. She walked back over to the table she shared with Pete.

"So is everything okay back at home?"

"Yes, Lucas is currently in his highchair, he is having a snack."

"See I told you everything is okay."

"I know I feel a lot better about leaving him with Ally, now let's enjoy our evening out."

* * *

Violet knew this was her only chance to take matters into her own hands and to get her family back. Violet let her car unlocked and the keys in the ignition. She grabbed her purse and a bag with a toy then closed the car door; she made her way up the stairs and to the front door. Violet rang the door bell and waited in anticipation.

* * *

The door bell rand as Ally hung up the phone, she made sure that Lucas was alright then went to answer the door. At the door was a woman of medium height and she had long brown curly hair.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm a friend of the family's I work with Addison and Pete at Oceanside, I just wanted to stop by and see Lucas. My name is Violet. I can show you a picture or something, or you can call Addison and Pete to check me out."

"It's okay come on in, he's in the kitchen finishing up his snack."

Violet followed Ally into the kitchen, knowing she was going to have to do some drastic things to get her little boy out of this house.

"Hey Lucas, I missed you buddy. I brought you a toy. Here let me show you."

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick, will you be okay with him?"

"Yeah, don't' worry; we will be fine."

Violet glanced around the kitchen, to find something she could use. She found a knife holder, she removed the knives then grabbed it and hid next to the fridge so the girl wouldn't expect it when she turned the corner.

Before Ally knew it she felt a sharp pain in her head. Violet looked at the young girl that know laided helplessly on the kitchen floor. She felt for a pulse, she was still breathing just unconscious. Violet looked around for a diaper bag then went upstairs to the nursery. She filled it with some diapers and a variety of clothes for Lucas. She went back down to the kitchen grabbed some already made bottles, a can of formula, some jars of baby foods and a few of Lucas on the go snacks. Once the bag was packed she lifted Lucas out of the high chair and headed for the front door.

Violet got Lucas settled into the car seat she had bought earlier that day, she gave him a few toys to play with then got into the driver's seat and drove away.

* * *

Pete called the waiter over to get the check. He turned and looked at Addison, who was stareing at him with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Pete asked.

"Nothing, I just don't know how I got this lucky. Thank you for not being mad that I kept wanting to call home to check on Lucas."

"It's fine Addie, I love how much you care about him and wanting him to be safe and happy. You're a great mother."

"Thanks Pete."

"I love you, now how about we get home to our kid and watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

Twenty minutes, they pulled into the drive way. Addison walked up the stairs to the door with Pete following close behind her. Pete unlocked the door and let Addison walk in first. She didn't see them in the living room she turned around and looked at Pete.

"They are probably in the kitchen," he said, "Ally is probably getting his bottle ready".

Addison headed for the kitchen while Pete shut and locked the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks and let out a loud scream. She then screamed for Pete. He came running at the first scream, he stopped as he saw Addison standing in front of Ally's body that lay helplessly on the floor.

"I'll check her you go, check Lucas's room for any sign of him."

Addison came back down the stairs not even two minutes later hysterical with tears pouring down her face.

"Pete, someone took our baby."

* * *

A/N: Please do not kill me for leaving the cliffhanger, I'm working on the next chapter now. So hopefully it will be up today or in the next few days. I only have one final left, and I've been feeling a little bit later. So I'm hoping I'm I'll be able to update more. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and havent forgotten about me.

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire._ =]


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. School and work has had me so busy, I don't even have time to breath. I know this is a short update. I'm hoping to start the next chapter very soon.

* * *

"**I called 911 while you were upstairs. Ally still has a pulse; she's just unconscious; they are sending help and a team out to get information about Lucas."**

"**Pete, who would do this, who would want to stoop this low and attack our babysitter and take Lucas?"**

"**Addie, you need to calm down this is not good for you or the baby. Trust me baby, everything will be okay, I promise."**

"**I didn't want to leave him, I shouldn't have left him. He'd be here if I didn't leave him."**

"**Baby listen to me, it is going to be okay, we are going to find him; there is nothing to worry about. I'm going to go get the door you sit there."**

Pete opened the door to see three police officers on the other side, he ushered them in then waited as he saw the first aid squad running up to the door.

"**Our babysitter is unconscious in the living room. She still has a pulse we are both doctor's we didn't touch her because we didn't want to move her the wrong way."**

The first aid squad made their way to the kitchen and started performing medical actions on Ally, then soon had her settled onto a stretcher and on the way to the hospital. In the living room, Pete and Addison were giving the cops Lucas's information and told them what had happened. At least what they knew of the story, which really wasn't much.

* * *

A/N: I think the next chapter I'm going to do a few weeks or month ahead in time.

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire._ =]


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I had a lot of health issues to deal with and then last June I was diagnosed with MS. So I've been busy dealing with things. Enough about me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping to be updating a lot more now.

* * *

Ally had woken up a week later. The doctors had put her into an induced coma because the head trauma she endured required surgery to fix the brain bleed. She had given her statement to the police and worked with a sketch artist to draw up a picture of the woman who had taken Lucas.

Pete and Addison both identified the woman as Pete's ex-wife and Lucas birth mother Violet Turner. This matched the first name that Ally had given the police. But other than that little progress in the case was made, it had been three weeks since Pete and Addison had seen their little boy.

(This is 3 Weeks after Violet took Lucas.)

Pete and Addison were trying to get back into their daily routines but their lives' were empty. Addison kept blaming herself and Pete.

_If he hadn't made me go out Lucas would still be here with us not out in the world somewhere missing, _Addison thought to herself. Tears surfaced in her eyes, a few escaped. She tried blinking them back but couldn't.

She made her up the stairs before Pete could see her but instead of going into their room, Addison found herself on Lucas' floor clutching his favorite blanket and stuffed puppy.

Pete turned around to pour Addison some tea, when he realized she had slipped out of the kitchen. He went upstairs to look for her. He noticed the cracked door to their son's room and sobs coming from within. Pete opened the door a little more then stepped inside; he sat down behind Addison and pulled her into his arms.

"**Shh, Baby it's going to be okay,"** Pete reassured Addison trying to sooth her.

"**It's not going to be okay, Pete it's been 3 weeks. I shouldn't have left him alone; it's all of my fault. We missed his first birthday, we will never get that back Pete and he is out there alone with her. She doesn't know his favorite night time song; she doesn't know that he is scared of the dark. He doesn't have his puppy or his blanket. Pete, he has never been away from one of us for more than a night,"** Addison sobbed.

"**I promise you, we will find him. He will be okay Violet wouldn't do anything to hurt her son,"** Pete said.

"**Lucas is not hers, how could you say that. She left him and you. She signed her rights away. I'm legally his mother; his birth certificate says I'm his mother! Pete, I miss him so much,"** cried Addison.

"**I know Addie, you are his mother. I don't know what I was thinking,"** Pete said as he laid down on the floor pulling Addison back with him.

Pete rubbed her back and placed a kiss on her head as Addison clung to him with their son's blanket and puppy between them as she cried herself back to sleep.

Addison woke a few hours later in Pete's arms but they weren't in their bed, they were on the floor in Lucas's nursery. Pete watched as tears formed in Addison's eyes once again.

"**Baby, I promise you we are going to find him," **Pete said as he wiped away her tears.

"**Yeah, someday he will be home."**

"**It's almost twelve what do you say we get up and grab some lunch? Then we can head to the doctors for your check up?"**

"**Pete, I don't know if I can do this."**

"**Do what? Have lunch…go for your check up?"**

"**No, have this baby."**

"**Addie, what are you saying?"**

"**Pete, I can't replace our son with another baby. I'm having this baby but I think it might destroy me in the process."**

"**I promise you everything will be okay. We will make it through this."**

* * *

Another month passed by, the cops had no leads. Addison hadn't visited Lucas' room since that morning 4 weeks ago but Addison and Pete's relationship was stronger than ever. She knew that they were in this together and he didn't blame her.

Addison's pregnancy was progressing as it should be and they baby was the right size for 7 months and 3 weeks. Addison felt Pete's grip tighten around her and she knew that he was waking up.

"**How long have you been up for," **Pete asked.

"**Only 10 minutes or so, we are going to put the baby's crib and dresser together today right? I washed all his clothes last night so they are ready to be put away" **Addison said.

"**Of course babe, I'm glad we both took the day off to spend together to work on the baby's room."**

"**Me too. Do you think it's wrong to move the baby's stuff into the nursery? I know we aren't replacing Lucas but I don't want him to come home to a different room."**

"**Addie, we need to move on a little. We can step up the toddler bed and Lucas' big boy furniture in the room we planned to move him into. We already painted that room for him already. So we'll just put his furniture together and set his room up. Then we will do the baby's room."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah sweetie, it will be fine."**

Pete and Addison had breakfast then got started on painting Lucas' room. Pete was so happy to see Addie letting her guard down and he was so happy to see her smiling all covered in paint. God he had missed that smile.

"**What did I do why are you stareing at me like that," **Addison asked.

"**You didn't do anything you're just so beautiful and I missed your smile, I love you Addie."**

"**I love you too Pete."**

Once they finished up painting Lucas' room they went to nursery to paint. Once they were done they started on building furniture for both of the boy's rooms. They were having their first good day since Lucas was taken from them. Little did they know that their lives would soon be changing again.

* * *

Down at St. Ambrose Hospital the doctors were about to be dealing with a very delicate trauma accident.

"_**Cooper…?"**_

"_**Hey Charlotte, where are you I thought we were going out to dinner tonight?"**_

"_**Coop, I need you to come down to the hospital. There was a five car pile-up, among the victims is a little boy estimated age is a little over a year old. We could really use your help."**_

"_**I'll be right there."**_

Cooper rushed down to the hospital's ER.

"**Dr. King, what do we have?"**

"**Possibly broken bones, we really aren't sure. He is covered in blood we aren't sure if it's his or not. He is unresponsive. Coop, that's not all," **Charlotte said as she stepped to the side finally revealing the little boy on the bed.

"**Oh my God, Charlotte is that?"**

"**Yeah, I think so. I contacted the police, Pete and Addison will be notified."**

* * *

Pete and Addison were enjoying a nice relaxing evening on the couch all snuggled up watching a movie when the doorbell rang.

"**I'll get it," **Pete said.

_Come on in officer let me get my fiancé, _Addison heard Pete say. She got up and made her way to the front of the house. She saw the police officer standing in their foyer.

"**Oh god, please tell me he is okay," **Addison sobbed dropping to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger. Chapter Nine is being written as you read this. Let me know if you all are still interested in this story. That's for sticking with me.

Leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I guess you could say I got a burst of inspiration. Two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"**Okay get lots of wet towels and a kid gown. STAT" **Cooper yelled, "**I want all this blood off of him, be gentle we don't know the extent of his injuries if he has injuries."**

"**Dr. Freedman, the little boy's parents are asking for him, what should I tell them," **a nurse asked.

"**Dr. Wilder and Dr. Montgomery are here already?"**

"**No, a woman and her husband, the couple he was in the car with."**

"**Those aren't his parents; he was kidnapped almost two months ago. Do not; I repeat do not let those people near him."**

* * *

"**Please ma'am I need you to calm down."**

"**Why don't we go sit down in the living room," **Pete suggested as he helped Addison up.

The officer followed the couple into the living and sat down in a car near the couch.

"**We have reason to believe your son was brought into St. Ambrose Hospital after being in a car accident. We do not know the status of his condition. I know this is a lot to take in. If you would like to gather some stuff clothes for your son, maybe some of your own things. I can take you down to the hospital."**

Thank you were the only words to escape Addison's lips.

"**Thank you so much officer. Can you sit with my wife while I go grab some things,"** Pete asked.

"**Yes I can."**

"**Pete, grab his puppy and blanket!"** Addison yelled in the direction of the stairs.

Pete came back a few minutes later with his jacket and shoes already on carrying a medium sized duffel, Addison's jacket and shoes, as well as Lucas' puppy and blanket.

Pete helped Addison into her jacket and shoes, since she was having trouble getting her shoes on anyway due to her almost 8 months belly.

"**Here Addie, I thought you would want to hold onto these." **Pete said handing Addison Lucas' puppy and blanket.

"**Thanks hon."**

"**Okay, folks if you're ready I'll take you down to the hospital."**

* * *

"**Dr. Freedman, he doesn't have any cuts. None of the blood was his. The x-ray results came back normal. We are waiting for the CT. From what the man who was in the car with him said, the back of the car wasn't affected. He took the baby out, so the baby was covered in his and his wife's blood."**

"**How are they doing?"  
**

"**Both have some broken bones and cuts. They were lucky to be the last car in the pile-up."**

"**Are they conscious?"**

"**Yes doctor."**

"**Thank you."**

Cooper looked up Violet's chart and found the room she had been placed in. He walked into her room and was anything but friendly.

"**Violet, what in the world were you thinking?"**

"**Hi Cooper, what do you mean?"**

"**Lucas, you know damn well what I'm talking about."**

"**He is mine Cooper."**

"**No he isn't."**

He shook his head at her as he said I can't even look at you, and then he walked out of the room.

* * *

The ride to St. Ambrose Hospital felt like the longest drive of Pete and Addison's lives. Pete grabbed the duffel from the trunk then helped Addison out of the car.

"**Oh god, Pete he has to be okay."**

"**Addie, he is going to fine. Trust me you would feel it if he wasn't you are his mom."**

Pete walked up to the desk in the ER.

"**Hi, I need to find the room where Lucas Wilder is."**

"**I'm sorry Dr. Wilder but we don't have anyone here under that name."**

"**Oh god, Pete they were wrong," **Addison cried.

"**Pete, Addison this way," **called Charlotte.

"**Oh thank god," **Addison said, **"Charlotte please tell me my baby is okay."**

"**Cooper is just looking at his CT results, he has no cuts and his x-ray came back fine," **Charlotte said.

"**Thank you Charlotte," **Pete said.

"**When can we see him," **asked Addison.

Charlotte's pager went off.

"**That's Cooper now, one second. Let me call him. Why don't you two just have a seat over there and I'll come get you in a couple minutes."**

Pete ushered Addison over to a set of chairs. He put his arm around her, pulled her close, and placed a kiss on her head.

"**Baby, everything is going to be okay. I love you Addison Montgomery."**

"**I love you Pete Wilder."**

Pete kissed her gently, his kiss telling her that everything would be okay. He wiped away her tears as he rubbed her back.

"**We are going to see our little boy very soon. I think we should have a Wiggles day all curled up on the couch, just the three of us."**

"**Oh Pete, that sounds so good but it's the four of us. You forgot about our bun in the oven."**

Pete and Addison looked up at the sound of heels walking towards them.

"**He is fine the CT came back clear. He is up on the PEDS floor in room 240, you can go up there now they are working on his discharge papers. Normally we would keep him overnight for observations but considering his mom and dad are doctors I think he is in capable hands."**

"**Charlotte, thank you so much."**

"**Don't thank me; I'm just glad they brought him to our ER and not someone else's."**

Pete and Addison made their way to the elevator then up the pediatric floor. They finally reached room 240, Pete following behind Addison. When they walked into the room, they saw Cooper standing in front of the bed where Lucas sat.

"**Lucas," **sobbed Addison.

He stood up and yelled, **"Mama."**

Addison raced to his bedside, gathered him in her arms, cried and said Mommy loves you so much. Pete dropped the duffel and raced to her side, gathering them both in his arms holding them close.

"**I love you both so much," **Pete said.

* * *

A/N: Yay, happy family is reunited. What happens next? What happens to Violet? Is Addison and the baby okay after going through all this stress?

_Please me some reviews, they inspire. _=]


End file.
